


Duet avec Chocobogoddess: Family Ties

by drakonlily



Series: Fighting For a Chance [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakonlily/pseuds/drakonlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A/N: I am not prone  to do/say this. But I have this rated M for a REASON.  This does fit in with the "Fighting for a Chance" stories,  but not reading them won't get in the way of the rest of the stories.  I am uncomfortable with some maturity levels reading this sort of  thing. Yaoi implications and very invasive and uncomfortable  situations are included in these for side fics. Please, I'm  begging, don't read these if you are uncomfortable with those ideas.  Bear in mind that this is AU, only following the game vaguely. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movement One

Duet avec Chocobogoddess: Family Ties  
Movement One

Everything seemed to have less of an impact now that Tifa was gone. Do this, kill that, it didn't matter. Maybe that is what made Reno ignore the hair standing up on his arms as he rushed to check on President ShinRa. He didn't flinch anymore with orders; he'd given up thinking them through. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Rufus wanted to use the chaos to make his father's death seem explainable. No better time to kill the man than the present.

Reno had been all too willing to shoot the man that was responsible for putting his daughter with Hojo for three days. He made it up the stairs without an issue, though the blood should have made him more conscious. He should have listened to that voice that screamed for him to run the other way. Reno, however, couldn't have cared less.

Sliding into the room, Reno stopped dead in his tracks. The feeling of thick-legged terror finally reached him. His hand resting on the butt of his gun inside his jacket, Reno stared at the desk of President ShinRa. Heedless of papers that fluttered to the floor like blood-spattered snowflakes, General Sephiroth crouched on the polished surface. His coat was still falling into place; Reno had come in just in time to see the last light die from the President's eyes. So the General had beaten him to his job? Fine. Reno was ready to slip right back out of the room. Something stopped him.

_Ahh, there you are, little dirty one. _

The general's silvery head turned in his direction, the wicked green of Mako in his eyes like a spotlight, searching out Reno's frozen form. "Well," he said, softly, in a tone that was completely at odds with the situation. The grating of steel on bone punctuated his word as he withdrew his sword from the President's body. Gracefully, deliberately, he turned on the desktop, boots sending more papers in a cascade to the carpet.

"What shall we do with you?" Sephiroth asked with a voice that was at once light and sinister. "...Turk?" He caressed the blade, one finger drawing through the blood, and then flicking it away. With a second similar motion, the sword flashed to the side, suddenly clean.

There were rumors that Masamune drank the blood of Sephiroth's enemies.

Reno's knees bent a tense reaction that was the exact opposite of what he felt would be wise. Wise would have been running as fast as his legs could carry him, not tensing for a fight. Regardless his lip curled up in a snarl, never had he felt such a strong emotion from someone else, he'd never wanted to see someone dead as badly as he wanted to see Sephiroth dead. There was something totally wrong with Sephiroth, this wasn't a man anymore.

He could hear her hissing like an invisible force on the General's mind, Jenova, even though she was still trapped, he could hear her piano chord voice. There was something wrong, something that was more then just a human and whatever had possessed Jenova. Reno had no idea what he could do now, he couldn't fight Sephiroth. A clone had been enough to teach him that the great General was far too powerful to take on alone.

Even for that, there was something in Reno that screamed the need to kill Jenova. There was something frightening and wrong about the person before him. Reno'd be the first to admit he'd have rather run; curiosity was not enough to make him any bolder. He was afraid.

_It hears us, beloved,_ Jenova's voice came again, though Reno got the sense she was not addressing him. _It is dirty, like the ones who destroyed us._

"I know," Sephiroth replied. He placed one, then the other, foot on the floor. His eyes never left Reno's as he stalked slowly forward. Grinning, he murmured, "So little time, little Turk," and behind his words, Jenova's voice echoed_ little enemy, we must kill it..._

It was like watching a person with multiple personalities, only Reno could hear them both. As shaking as that was in and of itself it was enough of a mental shock that the fact they were discussing killing him was no where near as disturbing as the feeling of Jenova in the room. Once again it was like he was choking, being strangled by stale, heavy air.

The man paused. "Kill one like us?" he asked, wonderingly. Reno twitched, and the other's gaze snapped back to him once more. "Yes...or perhaps we should take him along?" Jenova's whispered disagreement seemed to amuse Sephiroth, who laughed aloud. "What does the Turk think? Shall we play?"

Reno fanned out his fingers, moving his hand from the gun to the mag rod. Guns, he figured, didn't stop Jenova and they wouldn't stop Sephiroth. Though, getting the man to talk to him and not the disembodied voice in his head was a start to perhaps safety. Reno rocked a bit before walking further into the room. Though he was trapping himself, he was putting distance between himself and Sephiroth. The man stunk like something darker then death, like old mako. "I don't feel like playing…"

"Mmm." Sephiroth's eyes narrowed the pupils mere vertical slits. "Mother says you are like me, but polluted. I wonder, will your blood be the same color as mine? Or will it be black, like the beast in the chair?" He laughed again, as if at a joke, though his own body was ready to fight. He circled around, forcing Reno further into the room and away from the door.

_Kill him or leave him, Jenova ordered in her dry whisper, You do not have time for play._

Sephiroth looked annoyed, willful, even. "This will not take long," he stated, and lunged forward.

Masamune twirled toward Reno, but it was not the blade, but the general's gloved fist that caught him. Before he could hit the ground, the hand grasped the collar of his shirt and hauled him back up. Two strides, and Reno found himself flat on the desk. Sephiroth loomed above, nose-to-nose with him. "Do something, Turk," he said with a cruel smile and hooded eyes, "I dare you."

"I outgrew dares a long time ago." Reno spat up at the other man. "I would have thought that you'd have outgrown being a bully some time ago as well." Sephiroth wanted to play with him, have him tremble with fear it seemed. It didn't give Reno any remorse to disappoint the general, he was afraid, yes, but not to the point of being stupid.

Something in the other man's gaze changed, the smile got harder. "What a waste," he muttered, loosening his grip on Reno's collar to stroke a finger over Reno's cheek in an intimate fashion. "I thought you might be smarter than your friends. Such a pity."

The mag rod was across the side of Sephiroth's neck before Sephiroth could caress Reno's other cheek; the sparks from the voltage singed Reno's hair and coat along with Sephiroth. In the next moment Reno kicked back hard, casting his attacker to the floor. Scrambling off the desk, Reno rested his left hand against the bridge of his nose. "_tomba di lux lucis_." He muttered, bringing the hand to his right shoulder and down at his side.

Reno was sure he'd never seen a similar look on Sephiroth's face. That he'd even tried to trap the world's most famous general in a transparent pyramid should have been unthinkable, but then, Reno was past really thinking. Though it might be a great defense against, say, police officers and assorted few people he'd run across in his life, it wasn't going to be enough to hold Sephiroth. Not for long.

The general was banging angrily on the barrier, furious, when the keening started. Both men covered their ears out of reflex, though neither one would be able to block out the noise that went directly into their brains.

_Dirty disgusting insignificant speck of a human! Jenova screeched. CASSEZ!_

The pyramid shattered, burst outward as Sephiroth rose and started for Reno. Jenova's piercing command stopped him.

_GO NOW!_

"No, Mother, I must--"

_NOW!_

Taut with anger, Sephiroth glared at Reno as if his fury alone could kill. Then he spun and dashed for the window, hurling the desk at it with preternatural ease. He jumped out amid the rain of glass and disappeared.

Then, and only then, did the discordant voice fade.

The mag rod fell from suddenly weak hands. Reno sunk to his knees, gasping for air. Even the air that was tainted with the president's drying blood was cleaner then Sephiroth. One hand came up to his cheek, where the other man had touched him. Reno shuddered, forcing himself to his feet. He needed a shower, he needed to be with his friends. Without bothering to get his mag rod, Reno left the President's office as quickly as unsteady legs would allow.


	2. Movement Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: All disclaimers to the previous chapter mean even more now. Thanks for reading._

_A/N: All disclaimers to the previous chapter mean even more now. Thanks for reading._

Duet avec Chocobogoddess  
Movement Two

Reno shoved his hands into his pockets, the cigarette burned in his mouth, sending smoke over his head like a small coal engine. Elena had found out about Trigger, he’d known that the new Turk would figure it all out sooner or later, but how soon was what bothered him. He should have lied and told her the little girl was his kid sister, but of course, a five year old girl wouldn’t understand the need to lie. She’d piped right up and addressed him as “daddy” and no one could now tell Elena otherwise.

She’d also made the wonderful jump to Tifa. Was it that obvious that he never hit her? Reno had pretended it was part of his own morals; he never struck out at Aeris or the little Ninja. At least not much, gods, how did Elena do that? She was still probably thinking that Trigger was Tifa’s daughter. He couldn’t have killed Elena, it would have looked suspicious, but if she even thought of ratting to Rufus and telling the president that Reno was still siding with AVALANCHE…

…he’d kill her with his bare hands. Rufus already was half ready to send Reno and Trigger to Hojo for the trouble he’d caused. Trigger couldn’t stay with Reno, this was getting dangerous, but who else would watch her that he could trust?

"Hmm...someone to trust, is it?" A low chuckle sounded from behind him. "Turks are a constant source of entertainment."

Then the wind changed, pushing his cigarette smoke in front of him. The sudden stench was enough to make Reno spit the cigarette out and hack. Reno whirled about, mag rod lighting the dirt a cold blue. His eyes settled on a wisp of white hair that blew from the corner of the building. He could feel his pulse quicken, the air shifted again and he lost the suffocating smell of Jenova, though now that he knew it was there he started backing up, not saying a word.

It was unsettling that Sephiroth had thought to stay downwind of him. Reno didn’t like feeling hunted, and he couldn’t help but see the situation as anything but. Not only was he the mouse, but the cat wanted to play with him.

Jenova's dry cackle joined Sephiroth's voice, hissing in amusement. _A different situation this time, beloved_, she spoke, and Sephiroth made a murmur of assent.

_Then I shall leave you to play, _she said the cloying sweetness of her presence almost making Reno gag.

He couldn’t stop himself from asking it. There was no way around it, bad person or not, Reno didn’t understand. “How can you let that thing use you like this! Can’t you tell she’s a liar!” Reno backed up further, breath hitching with every change of the wind. He didn’t understand why Sephiroth found this so amusing, couldn’t he harass any other person on the planet and get the same feeling of fear that Reno knew he radiated?

"It depends on what side of the war you're on, Turk." Sephiroth's voice came from directly behind Reno this time, horribly close. When Reno spun, he found himself perhaps a yard away from his enemy. Sephiroth stood calmly, leaning against a building with his arms crossed. A slight smirk told Reno that he particularly enjoyed what he was doing. "And your definition of 'used' needs to be investigated. She is helping me to achieve a goal that might otherwise be out of reach."

He pushed away from the wall and cocked his head to the side, quietly mocking. "I am also interested to know why Mother is so fascinated yet repulsed by you. The fascination I could understand--" here he grinned, making Reno shudder, "--but the repulsion? I couldn't say. I wonder if it has something to do with that little trick you pulled on me last time?"

“She isn’t your mother and she reeks worse then death.” Reno hissed. He’d give anything for a "Knights of the Round" summon right about then. Maybe four of five of them, yeah, that would have been nice. However, Reno was just Reno, with his mag rod and his little tick that Sephiroth seemed so keen on seeing again.

He knew the story of Jenova, he thought that it was a children’s tale that every parent told. It was out of this world, of course it couldn’t be real. Monsters that killed planets to destroy their enemy’s reincarnation? The constant whispers of the Promised Land? Didn’t they know humans couldn’t go to the Promised Land? Reno knew he’d heard that said somewhere before. “She’s lying to you.” He said, trying to back up quickly without scrambling.

Sephiroth matched his retreat with an advance, step for step. "And I disagree." His eyes flared, truly flared, growing brighter for a moment then fading. "She says we're alike, you know. You and I, on some level."

“There’s nothing to disagree about. You are a human being, no amount of mako can change that and humans cannot enter the Promised Land.” Reno responded, risking a glance behind him and turning up the route of houses to the square, maybe someone would be awake, maybe like the boogieman; Sephiroth would go away in a crowd. Still, even though he was afraid, Reno was trying to understand how Sephiroth could believe a word out of that taunt voiced monster’s mouth.

Did Sephiroth know anything about his parents? It would be dangerous ground to tread on, but of course they were alike. They were cousins after all. Reno shuddered, he didn’t like feeling so close to something tainted by that monster.

While Reno cast about for a plan, however, Sephiroth had moved closer. Reno could hear the creak of leather, could even smell it now. "I am not human. I am beyond human. I am the child of a god." His voice dropped lower. "I will be a god. What will you do then, Turk?" Sephiroth smiled again, that horrible wicked grin that said 'I am playing with you'. "Will you vainly seek shelter from me, or will you embrace me as your master?"

Reno laughed. Stupid as he knew it was, he laughed anyway. It was ridiculous, like those people standing on boxes in the inner allies of Midgar, talking about seeing gods. “Can’t you see anything! You’re as human as I am!”

"Am I?" The pale-haired man leaned forward. Reno tried to take a step back, but there was nowhere else to go. He began to raise his arm, tried to get the mag rod into position, but Sephiroth's hands were on his wrists, holding them immobile. "Let us see."

All Reno could see was Sephiroth's triumphant smirk, another flare of his poison-colored eyes, and then the other man's mouth was on his. It was not a gentle kiss, nor even meant to convey desire. Even in the days when Reno had been taken advantage of, even what he had done for ShinRa--there had never been anything like this. The only thing behind it was power, glee, dark delight that drank in his terror. And there was...gods, Sephiroth was telling the truth.

There was Jenova.

He saw things then: a falling star, blood, fire scorching the world. Sephiroth, standing amid flames, beckoning, black wings shimmering in the deadly heat. Jenova, frozen, slowly waiting for her reemergence into life, imbuing a human child with her own being so that he might ascend and avenge her. She pushed Sephiroth onward, deeper into Reno's mouth, hissing and watching as her chosen avatar fed on fear.

Sephiroth sure as hell wasn't human. He was something less, something more dangerous and powerful, but there was nothing left of him but Jenova.

Something inside of him screamed. It wasn’t a sound, not like Jenova and her hissing. Reno moved his foot, quickly tripping Sephiroth and both of them fell together. Luckily for Reno, self defense was nothing more than momentum, when Reno hit the ground he moved his arms down and bucked, Sephiroth flipped off of him, into a collection of trash cans.

Reno rolled to a crouch and hacked, he felt as though he should spit out something black and twisted. Now he was shaking, he felt like he’d just kissed a void. “Weak and pathetic.” He snarled, angry now, it coursed through his veins even though his stomach twisted. “You’re pathetic, Jenova.” There was no point in addressing Sephiroth, the man was gone, he was a puppet. “You don’t know what you are doing. You can’t get into the Promised Land, destroy every world you touch, you’ll sit outside the gates forever.” What the fuck was he talking about? Part of him thought he was loosing his mind as well.

Still, he was angry, god he’d never been so angry. That thing dared to touch him, after all the things he’d let touch him, NOW he was angry. “Fight all you want, you’re a parasite.”

"You will regret your existence," Sephiroth snarled, though now Reno could hear Jenova's voice under Sephiroth's deeper one, in perfect unison. "You will die with the others, your offspring will die. All of your line will be erased, Aeon!"

Reno’s brows drew together. “Aeon?” Again he barked a laugh. “Bitch, trust me if I was a god this would go differently.” Fear continued to restrict around his chest; if Jenova truly thought he was part of the race of gods she’d tried to overthrow he had no doubts she’d kill him.

"Aeon," Sephiroth repeated, wonderingly. "So that's why Mother hates you." He snorted, eyes heavy-lidded and measuring. "Whatever Aeon blood you have is too far diluted to be any use. Come here." He crooked a finger in a gesture of summoning, and Reno's feet moved sluggishly to obey. He had to struggle against the command, to keep his legs in place. The wind rose, swirling leaves and catching the hem of Sephiroth's coat. "Come...HERE, Turk."

His head clouded, vision suddenly got a bit blurry. Reno started to move forward, sluggishly. Though, as he neared Sephiroth’s outstretched hand, something else fought the spell from the general. Terror hit him, snapping the clouds away and yet, there he was, less then a foot and a half away from the total insanity that wanted him dead. Jenova permeated everything, making it hard to breath. It was the last thing he could think of doing, and he only pulled it off because he was quick with his materia. The fire spell hit Sephiroth directly in the bare spot on his chest, the master level materia was enough to propel Sephiroth backwards. Before the man had a chance to gain his feet, Reno aimed another pyramid around him. It wouldn’t hold, but it had to be enough to give him a head start.

Then he ran. He’d never run faster in his life, and he had no idea of where to go. Back to the Turks was out, Trigger was there, and if Jenova knew… Reno stopped thinking and barreled down the alley, hoping Sephiroth hadn’t gotten much faster since his last sprint record a ShinRa. Because there were only .3 seconds putting Reno ahead of the general then, and it was a gamble Reno couldn’t afford to lose.

He heard Sephiroth's roared, "CASSEZ!" and then the heavy falls of the General's feet pounded behind him. Why, oh why did he end up in these situations? Why did he have to be the one that Jenova hated, and the one that Sephiroth wanted? Was he just unlucky? What about him made them think he was some kind of a god, anyway?

The wind picked up more, as though Sephiroth was calling it to him like a storm. That storm was getting closer and closer by the moment, and Reno was willing to bet that Sephiroth knew his way around the city at least as well as he did.

Sephiroth was getting closer; he could hear the steel toed boots as they clanged after him. He could almost feel the other man’s breath on his neck. Reno did all he could to run faster. Then he saw Sephiroth’s arm over his shoulder.

Reno pivot turned, cutting down a bridge at nearly a ninety degree angle. He could hear another curse, and Jenova screeching as Sephiroth had to slide to a halt before making the same turn. Ahead of Reno the Temple of Leviathan could be seen, why he was going there, he couldn’t have told anyone. Maybe if they really thought Aeons were real, then the old temple would help him.

The blade hissed behind him, he could feel the air get cut by its razor edge. Reno forgot about the Masamune, he’d forgotten that its length more then made up for that .3 second lead. All he needed were a few more feet; just a few and he’d reach the doors, to whatever good it would do. But the blade hissed again, and the tip caught the heel of his boot. Reno fell, rolling onto his back at the foot of the stairs and staring up at the panting Sephiroth.

The flat of the blade caressed Reno's neck, tilted his head back when it tapped him under the chin. Sephiroth knelt over him, flipping the sword, hair and coat falling around them both, and suddenly the sword's paper-thin edge lay against Reno's adam's apple. "Playing hard-to-get?" the general breathed, knee grinding into Reno's wrist. He was pinned; any movement, even swallowing wrong, would slice open his throat.

Death was something Reno wasn’t afraid of. He was always ready for it, with every job, with every time he loaded a clip in his gun. Something about the situation grated him, a thug on the streets? Fine. An insane mass murder he’d been sent to take care of? Also fine. But not this, not this monster. His eyes bored up into Sephiroth’s- no, it wasn’t that at all, Jenova’s eyes. He spoke, slowly, even that made the blade cut into his skin. “What do you want from me? Do it already.”

"Then hold still. I've been trying to do it to you for the past fifteen minutes." Sephiroth's tone was light, teasing, but some kind of strain had formed beneath it. Jenova? Reno didn't know, but it was disturbing enough to be toyed with like this. "Come, one less Turk in the world wouldn't be such a bad thing," the General went on, "and your fear tastes so very good."

There was someone watching this. Reno pressed his back further against the steps as Sephiroth stiffened. “Seems the boy is far braver then you are.” The voice of the newcomer was aged, weathered in a way that told of countless years. Reno couldn’t see the man, but he knew that he stood above them both, behind Reno, on the stairs to the temple. Was he some priest?

“I’d run if I were you old man.” Reno yelled, hissing to himself when the blade cut deeper.

“With more morals as well, obviously…” The voice continued, almost amused. “Let the child up, or are you below any sort of challenge?”

Sephiroth snarled, Jenova with him. "How dare you interrupt me--"

The moment Sephiroth’s blade was far enough away, Reno slid to the side, scraping his head and arms on the stone steps. He rolled backwards to his feet, one hand over his throat and his eyes looking up at the man he was certain would share his death tonight. Then, he immediately wondered if everyone was totally insane this evening.

The wind bellowed again, whipping his hair from narrow, aged shoulders. He leaned on a cane that rivaled the very temple for its age, the wood gnarled in places. While his hair was silver, it had a glint of blue to it that the general’s had yet to attain. His appeared white with age, not with shock or birthright. His beard was long, braided in places and nearly scraped the step below the one he was seated on. His long hair, also randomly braided and free was unkempt, ended near his elbows. The simple habit he wore added to the feeling of age and worn, a dusty brown color that made him seem even paler in the moonlight. The only real color about him was blue, his eyes nearly glowed with the color, like a leviathan scale, they were distinct.

He seemed to almost ignore the Great General Sephiroth for a moment and turned to look down at Reno. There was a familiar fondness in the old man’s bright eyes. “Are you going to be alright, little one?”

Reno blinked owlishly up at him and nodded, feeling his blood seep from the cut on his neck.

The man’s old head then turned to Sephiroth. His long pointed nose made the flaring of his nostrils more obvious. “Such cowardess…”

"He is mine," Jenova hissed with Sephiroth's voice. "MINE!" His arm moved the sword in agitation, slicing through the air.

“This coming from a creature that cannot even use her own body.” Again his eyes looked down at Reno. “How long has she been harassing you?”

Reno’s eyes flickered from the man to Sephiroth. Clearly he was totally confused as to why he was still alive and why he and the man were not bleeding to death on the steps of the temple. “Long enough.” Reno responded, standing. “This is the only time she’s really tried to kill me…”

“Attacking a creature with no knowledge and such youth… how can you explain yourself?” The man asked, disgust laced his voice, making its already aged tones tremble as if in a storm.

"I need not explain myself to an old man," Sephiroth sneered, though his next words were an echo with Jenova's hiss: "I need not explain myself to an Aeon." _Kill him, _she continued without speech_, kill them both, beloved._

“You have much to explain to your puppet Jenova. Are you ready to give up the battle already? I am in no mood for a fight, though I am getting quite angry.” The man leaned on his cane, showing no show of strength at all.

Reno reached out and put a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Listen Gramps… I really think we should both run back and bolt those door-“ His hand felt warm, unusually so in the cool night air. Reno drew it back, blinking up at the man. Something suddenly made Reno feel much more at ease.

_KILL THEM_, Jenova screeched, and Sephiroth obeyed. Masamune swung in a wide arc, one that would take it right through the old man's neck.

That was, if the man’s cane had not suddenly appeared raised. The snapped motion was too fast to register, in an instant, the cane was gripped further down on the handle, the ancient hand held firm as the Masamune literally bounced from the wooden top of the cane as though it was made of stone.

Sephiroth looked surprised, but only for a moment. Then Jenova took control completely, and Reno could almost see the seething of her shapeless form in the way Sephiroth's hair billowed, the myriad expressions that crossed his face. "I will erase you all," he--no, SHE said, leather coat snapping like a flag; "I am only weak now. When I regain my power--then you will fear me, and I will take great pleasure in watching you burn."

“Is it all about revenge now Jenova? Knowing that you cannot reach the Promised Land? Does it anger you? That you cannot and yet-“ again he smiled at Reno, like a grandfather. “This little one not only can have it, but will most assuredly turn his back on what you lust after.”

"I WILL have the Promised Land!" Sephiroth shouted, slashing again. "That one--that little piece of dreck, the leftovers of a weak and corrupt race mixed with your pompous blood--he and all like him are insults to those of pure descent. I will not watch you coddle him while I am denied!"

“We grow tired of this, it was enough for a while, to watch you destroy things, knowing that the eternity you wished for was out of your reach, we were content. But there is discord among us now, and you are far too insignificant to allow this continual pestering. Alexander was far too lenient with you, Jenova.” The old man stepped forward, still leaning on the cane. “Leave my island, never return.”

He laughed, once again amused. “As for coddling, of course I will. It is unseemly not to treat children with a bit of leeway. You, however are nearly as old as this world. I will not make the same exceptions.”

The wind died as silence fell. For a full minute, the two glared at each other, weighing the situation. Then, amazingly, Seph-no, Jenova--nodded tautly.

Reno had expected anything but that reaction, but there it was in front of him. "Enjoy your power now, Leviathan," Jenova spat, sheathing the sword. "When the time comes, I, too, will not make exceptions." The roiling green eyes flicked over Reno. "Not a single one."

The black coat and silver hair fanned out as Sephiroth whirled and stalked away, disappearing too quickly to be within the shadows of the city, as though something had simply turned off his shape like a light.

The old man sighed, popping his back. He smiled again. “Come, Reno, help me down these stairs? My legs are very stiff and I was going to the bar for a drink.”

Reno extended his arm to the –man?- and helped him walk down the many steps of the temple. They made their way to the inn, and with it the bar, Reno was thankful that the old man couldn’t walk very fast. Something about the fellow made Reno want to talk to him more, if only mild conversation. “You, ah, drink?”

“On occasion I like to indulge, we all do, this world is so full of life, don’t you agree?” He stopped then, turning his head up, the long nose pointing to the stars. “Nothing stays the same, always such hope.”

He smiled, Reno couldn’t help himself. “Yeah, I think you may be onto something, Gramps.”

“Beautiful, as only a precious moment can be. Creatures as old as Jenova are jealous that you can have a moment like that, one you cherish until your memory is gone. It’s a true pity.” He laughed, yet again at Reno’s confused face. “I apologize, Reno. I’m rambling like an old man.”

Reno opened the bar door, allowing the old fellow to slide in first. “I don’t mind, really, you ah, gonna be okay to walk back to your temple?”

The fondness in the man’s eyes was almost enough to make Reno feel guilty for not knowing him. “So much like your mother. Go on, back up to the people you care about. One day, we shall talk more, till then, I like to be alone with my drink.”

Reno nodded and started up the stairway, more confused then he should be for how comfortable he really felt. When he pushed open the door to his room, he was a bit surprised to see his daughter wide awake. She rushed off the bed, clutching her toy dragon by the neck. She hugged him, when he crouched to pick her up, she buried her face in his neck. “I had a bad dream.” She tried not to sniffle, she really was good about not crying, unless one of them held her, then for some reason Trigger always broke down.

“Hey, kiddo, it’s alright. Nothing is out there that can’t be taken care of alright? How about this, I’ll read you a story and I promise I’ll be there when you wake up.” He sat down then on the bed, watching as his daughter scooped up a book and brought it up to him. Reno let himself get comfortable, leaning back against the headboard, one arm around Trigger’s shoulders and his other hand holding a book.

The old man was right, life wasn’t supposed to be stagnant. It was all about those moments.


	3. Movement Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: Rating is there for THIS chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy!_

_A/N: Rating is there for THIS chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy!_

Duet avec Chocobogoddess  
Movement Three

He stopped, just short of stepping back into a more crowded part of the Saucer. “If you ever dig out the woman I fell in love with, I really do miss her.”

Reno didn’t bother to turn back around. He lit another cigarette and sucked it down in three angry drags. “Was fucking everyone but you huh Teef, well you fucked me at least, look at it that way.” How could she just…

…push away someone that killed her friends…

He tottered a bit, too drunk to really navigate overly well and be deep in thought. Part of him wanted to go back to the bar and drink till he couldn’t stand anymore. Reno felt stupid, he knew better then to get wasted and go hunt down his ex in the middle of the most crowded casino on the planet. He also knew that making up with someone required them to be not only sober, but thinking straight.

Regardless, Reno didn’t think he’d be trying his luck again. Why was Tifa that important to him? He couldn’t operate correctly without her, he felt overwhelmed. More than that, he was so fucking lonely.

He sat at the bar again, holding up his hand and getting another drink. It disappeared rather quickly and left him to stare at the thick glass. Following Tifa and her band of heroes was going to kill him, or moreover get him to do the job himself.

Something smelled, just for a moment, but it was gone. He jerked his head around, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. The motion left Reno wavering on the barstool. It would be best to get back to his room, take a shower and just go to sleep. The others would wake him in the morning, they would compile reports, and then, off once more following her…

He tossed gil on the bar and slid to his feet. Reno had always been a fighter; the idea of just proclaiming “fuck you all and the chocobos you rode in on” and shooting himself in the temple had never looked appealing to him. Though now…

Reno shook his head. Running away was not an option. He had one very big reason not to blow his brains out. Even if that reason would be better off without him. Reno threw the hotel room door open and sighed. He drew the chain, fastened the deadbolt and shoved a chair under the door. No matter if he woke up in the morning, he was in no mood for company.

Reno smoked a cigarette and started up his laptop. The file he opened up had a rather mundane title “ammo inventory report” though the contents were not about guns. He’d hacked into Hojo’s system early as a Turk, Reno’d been curious about his father. He had no idea that he’d end up putting together a puzzle that left him with more questions then answers and a rather unwelcome extended family. Reno stood, letting out an angry growl. Maybe a shower would be better then making himself more pissed off then he already was.

He liked showers hot. This one was no exception. The water steamed thickly, rolling around the small hotel bathroom and beading over tiles. Reno leaned forward, stretching his back and letting the water hit him on the shoulders. He could almost feel the water work out the kinks down his spine. After leaning back and popping his chest Reno just closed his eyes and let the water hit him square in the face. Still on the drunk side, Reno felt his head cloud up with a combination of booze and heat.

Sleep would be nice. He shut off the water and toweled off. He’d sleep it off, and hopefully, wake up less in the mood to die. Hotels skimped on the towels, and Dio never did like everything to go smoothly for Turks. As a result, Reno’s hair was damp still when he put his pajama bottoms on. Steam curled out his door as he threw it open. Immediately, there was a suffocating smell that made the Turk gag. And he thought his evening couldn’t get worse…

"You take long showers," Sephiroth complained, not looking up from the computer screen as he scrolled through the file's contents. When Reno failed to answer, the silver-haired man finally did look over at him with a wide grin. "What, not pleased to see me, Little Cousin?"

Reno knew that door was still locked; he knew that there was still a chair propped up under the door handle. He didn’t need to look. Maybe it was the booze, maybe he was really that fed up, but he felt his hand clench in a tight fist. “Fuck. Off.” He snapped. The tight-laced fear that Reno usually felt was still there, but his previous mood seemed to dampen the effect. Or hells, maybe he was just getting used to being stalked by a psychopath.

Sephiroth unfolded himself from where he sat on the bed, stretching to his full height to smile down at Reno. "But we have so much to discuss, and Mother has left me alone for a bit." He smirked. "You owe me a few things."

He bristled; the hairs on his neck rose up on end. Reno didn’t like being shocked. He really hated being shocked, damp, and half naked. “I don’t owe anyone shit. And that goes in triplicate for you.” Reno growled back. Though Sephiroth claimed Jenova was gone for the time being, he didn’t believe it. It would only take a second, then she would be back. Of course, the way that Sephiroth was looking at him, he would almost prefer the murderous glare of Jenova.

"I think you do." In less time than it took Reno to blink, Sephiroth moved and was across the room. Reno found himself against the wall, retreating. He began to pull away, but a gloved hand caught him under the chin and kept him in place. "Another taste?" The General's mouth descended to cover Reno's, his fingers fanning out under Reno's jaw and fisting in his hair.

Suddenly he was in-between Sephiroth and the wall, his arms pressed against the cheap wallpaper, fingers actually dug up thin strips of the stuff. He wasn’t supposed to like feeling vulnerable. Reno’s eyes almost drifted closed, but then he felt the other man’s tongue flick over his closed lips. Blue eyes snapped open and the urge to fight him off started coming back. He had to get out NOW or he wouldn’t. He was beginning to think drinking so much was a really bad idea, everything was moving slower, even though the buzz had faded. Reno managed to push the larger General out of the way with an attempted arm break and spin out of Sephiroth’s reach.

He shuddered involuntarily, a mixture of instinctual fear and something he wasn’t admitting yet. Maybe it was the fear that was drawing them both together. It was addictive, being afraid, he wouldn’t deny that there was a thrill he’d gotten more than used to while he was a Turk. Something about knowing how close he could toe the line and come back. He backed up, stumbling slightly as the corner of the bed bumped his leg. Ragged gasps escaped his lungs and his heart pounded in his throat. He said the first thing he could think of to try to make Sephiroth go away on his own. “Don’t you have a Cetra to kill or something to that effect?”

Sephiroth advanced slowly, deliberately. "Eventually. She isn't half as interesting as you are, Little Cousin." He kept looking at Reno with that same hooded gaze, like a stalking panther.

The room was thick now, even with the chill from the open window. Both of them were feeding on fear, though Sephiroth seemed determined to see how far he could push. Reno’s hand twitched, reaching for a weapon he didn’t have on the loose flannel pants. A line of cold water dripped from his wet hair down his tattoo, earning a shiver. “What do you mean?” Reno was fishing for a way out. Was Sephiroth using the same trick he’d used the last time he tried to kill Reno, or was this something else?

Suddenly, Sephiroth was no longer in front of him, but behind him. An arm wrapped around Reno's waist while Sephiroth inhaled the scent of Reno's damp skin. "You think she holds my attention at the moment? People who fight are so much more fun than those who are ready to die. I never liked sacrificial lambs." He laughed darkly against Reno’s neck when Reno tried to pull away. Sephiroth seemed to know the other man was too shocked to move, his hand gripped Reno’s hip and he spoke closer to Reno’s neck. “She never fights with me… there’s no spirit in her at all.” He bit down on Reno’s shoulder, jerking him back to his chest as he did.

Reno’s reaction was instinct, mingled with a new sort of rage. He’d been abused by people with that mindset for most of his life. He’d never understood what was so much fun about watching someone struggle in vain. Reno could never grasp why people felt the need to feed on someone’s helplessness. He’d been that person, the helpless one and he’d be damned if it was going to happen again.

He threw his elbow back, connecting with Sephiroth’s ribcage, it did little to jar the general, though when Reno spun throwing both cupped fists into Sephiroth’s face it had a lot more impact. Sephiroth toppled over, falling to the bed. However, Sephiroth was much faster then the half drunk Turk, in the next second the general grabbed Reno by the wrist and yanked him downward.

Sephiroth rolled, now trapping Reno beneath him with a low chuckle. "There we go, you see? Much more entertaining." He held Reno's wrists down, immobile. Lowering his head to rest his cheek against Reno's, he said quietly, "I can protect you from her, you know. If I tell Mother that I want you, she will not harm you. I could even make you forget pain." His lips brushed against the madly-beating pulse at Reno's throat, moved to Reno's ear, his temple.

Tossing his head from side to side did little more then make Sephiroth sit up. His flipping trick that had worked so well in the past was now something his attacker was prepared for. Reno bucked up, but Sephiroth’s knees dug into the bare skin of his hip. He wasn’t up to par; he was tired, drunk and terrified. But above it all, somehow he still managed to be angry. “I’ve never asked for anyone to fucking protect me, I’m not going to start with you.” He still tried to push his arms up, more so to keep both of Sephiroth’s hands occupied then out of any hope for escape.

That maniacal grin never went away; it only intensified with Reno's struggles. "So much anger! So much fear! Delicious." Sephiroth's teeth gleamed white in the dim light, looking sharp and deadly. "If only you weren't so stubborn. But then," he licked his lips, bending back down until Reno could feel his breath, "That's what makes you so much fun."

Reno snarled loudly as if pushing frustration out of his mouth. He curled his lip in disgust. “Your definition of ‘fun’ is as fucking pathetic as you are.”

"Pathetic?" Sephiroth paused, thank all the gods, but he paused.

Reno almost relaxed, thankful that he at least stalled whatever it was Sephiroth had planned. “Pathetic.” He confirmed.

"Pathetic." The word came out flat this time, and Sephiroth's hands tightened on Reno's wrists. The humor that had been lurking behind his voice until now suddenly evaporated. "Is that what you think of me, Little Cousin?"

Reno actually bit his lip to keep from yelping in pain. The grip that Sephiroth had was awesome; he couldn’t deny the man’s power. His breath came out ragged, feeling rushed. “What else do you call someone who pushes away anyone that came near him till they promised him the world? What else do you call someone so afraid to get out on his own and maybe get hurt that he runs away to some lying parasite and turns his back on people that actually knew his REAL mother?” Lashing out in his current situation was perhaps less then wise, but this was past the point of caring.

The mako in the man's eyes roiled, flared as Reno had seen it do before. If he'd wanted to distract Sephiroth, Reno had certainly succeeded. Or perhaps not. "Do not blaspheme about my parentage. No matter who gave birth to me, Jenova is my mother. Oh, you thought I didn't know about that? I spent days reading Hojo's notes, you see. I finally opened my eyes to who and what I truly am. YOU," his hands squeezed again as he barked the word, "Should do the same. But you are throwing your opportunities away in favor of the filth you call humanity."

Reno blinked up at Sephiroth, he had a total lack of what to say. He wanted to be able to say something so insightful that it would make Sephiroth leave, or so angry he’d get it over with and kill him already. But what could he say? For every person that was good or honest there were twenty who were not. He’d known the height of how ugly people could be when he was just a small child. And yet, there he was, still fighting them at the same time, he wanted Sephiroth to fail so they could all go on. His hands felt numb, his wrists throbbed, and it felt like the weight of the world depended on what he would say. As a result, Reno was silent.

Sephiroth sneered. "I can see you thinking about them. You know how they pollute the world, yet you still want to be counted among them?" He bent closer, close enough to nuzzle the soft spot under Reno's jaw. "I offer this once more," he whispered harshly, his voice strained, as if he fought something within. "Come with me, Little Cousin--no, Reno."

Reno could hear his good heartbeat in his ears. One thought was enough to make up his mind. “No.”

"I should have killed the little one first," Sephiroth growled, "Perhaps you would have been able to think clearly then."

If he’d been passed out drunk, that threat would have been enough to rouse him. Reno twisted his wrist against Sephiroth’s left thumb, breaking Sephiroth’s hold. When the general tottered forward a bit, Reno checked him in the face, slamming the heel of his hand against the tip of Sephiroth’s nose with enough force to kill most people. When Sephiroth reared up, Reno slid out from under him and kicked out, hitting the other man in the chest with bare feet.

Where Sephiroth had been taught the highest classes of hand to hand combat, Reno’d been in bar fights. He knew enough to know martial arts weren’t enough in a street fight. Style totally forgotten, Reno snatched a lamp off the bed-stand next to him and smashed it over Sephiroth’s shoulder.

Plaster and glass exploded into clouds, clinging to Reno’s wet hair, turning it white in places. General Sephiroth toppled to the ground at a crouch, and it would have been sporting to let the other man gain his feet, but then again, it would be sporting not to threaten an innocent child. Reno’s knee connected with Sephiroth’s jaw, casting the other man back yet again. Despite the repeated blows, once on his back, Sephiroth rolled backwards, leaping to his feet. The lamp left an ugly gash along the side of his face, staining his hair.

Sephiroth let out a feral roar, took a step forward, and suddenly buckled. Reno had been expecting a counterattack, but hadn't expected this. Was it a trick? _I told you to kill him!_ Jenova's grating voice cut across Reno's mind, shrieking at Sephiroth. _Even if you had tamed him, he is our enemy! But you disobeyed my orders because what? You want to fuck him? Play with him? And you--_ her hellish tone changed and beat at Reno like bats' wings. _Know this. Your people can protect you for only so long. In the end, I will see you flayed, first in body, then in spirit. I will eradicate your kind from existence._

A shockwave of pain hit both Reno and Sephiroth at the same time, though somehow Reno remained standing. Sephiroth, on the other hand, laced his fingers into his hair as if they could ease the sharp agony. He whimpered--so softly, Reno almost didn't catch it, but there it was. The great general, gasping for breath while his consciousness was buffeted by a more powerful being.

Reno growled and backed up. It hurt to watch, something inside him felt bad for Sephiroth’s predicament. It wasn’t really his fault if he didn’t take every chance offered to him, how many wrong choices had Reno made before? It was Jenova who was pathetic. He began to doubt that she even knew what she wanted. Did she want to eradicate humanity? Or did she want in the gates of the Promised Land? Did she even know? “No, Sephiroth isn’t the pathetic one here. You are. All you exist for is to make other creatures miserable. You’re worse then humanity if all you live on is someone else’s weakness. Fucking bloated tick is all you really are.” Reno snapped, glass cut into his scalp and feet, but that was something he failed to notice.

Jenova began to scream something at him, but all at once, Sephiroth straightened. The voice was still there, but distant, and the strain of keeping it so showed on Sephiroth's pale face. He was breathing hard, fists clenching and unclenching, eyes closed and brows knit in pain. At length, he calmed and opened his eyes. His gaze lit upon Reno's face

"It is a constant battle," he said, not in apology, but almost matter of fact. "Despite our similar goals, she does not understand some things I want." He stepped forward, boots crunching the glass on the floor.

It was the first time that Sephiroth seemed conversational. The first time he actually almost appeared like someone Reno could have gotten to know. It was something he couldn’t do now though, and while he had been hurt, this was the reason that Reno understood Tifa. Maybe in the end things would be alright, but they couldn’t be right now. Reno backed up, breaking a large globe of plaster under his foot. He opened his mouth and then closed it. “I’m sorry, Sephiroth.” Reno didn’t know what else to say. Jenova near him was enough to turn his stomach the idea of something like that, even at this moment of clarity, controlling his very goals was revolting.

The other man seemed to understand--of course, they were linked by Jenova's mind--and nodded. "I do not think we will meet again. It's a pity." One black-gloved hand reached out to caress Reno's lower lip with a thumb. "Although--"

With that speed that Reno was beginning to hate, Sephiroth closed the distance between them. The grin was back as well, though tempered with the inner battle that Reno could almost hear. The flash of green from Sephiroth's eyes blinded him for a moment, just long enough to startle him and allow the other to kiss him once more. Reno, disgusted, struggled, opening his mouth to argue.

A chuckle rumbled up from Sephiroth's chest as he took advantage of the position. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue past lips and teeth to touch Reno's. The motion sent a jolt through Reno's body.

He pushed the other man off, swearing and stumbling backwards. "What the fuck is it with you?" His heart still pounded in his chest.

"Just a souvenir," the other replied. The hard light came back to his eyes. "Next time I see you--if ever--I will be prepared to kill you." He gave an ironic little bow, at odds with his disheveled appearance and the blood that still trickled down his cheek, and stepped back. "Goodnight, Little Cousin."

Reno said nothing, just stared ahead as Sephiroth swept past him. He didn’t like the way the worn leather felt against his skin and he liked the feeling of Jenova clamoring to kill him even less. Still, he waited until he heard the crinkling of the coat disappear, till the hiss of Jenova ebbed away, and until the night air had made the room livable again before he turned to close the window. This time he made sure it was locked and tugged on the bars for good measure.

Reno fell down on the bed, not bothering to pull the covers back or even shake off the plaster. His eyes remained open and focused on the death penalty sitting on the one undisturbed dresser. No, not tonight. Tonight he’d put up a fight to stay alive, he couldn’t stop fighting now. Still covered in plaster, he rolled over and fell asleep.


	4. Movement Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: Last one, if you made it this far and don't hate me, I thank you from the bottom of my heart._

_A/N: Last one, if you made it this far and don't hate me, I thank you from the bottom of my heart._

Duet avec Chocobogoddess  
Movement Four

Something was pressing. Reno knew Tseng was expecting to follow her, but something told Reno that he needed to. So, here he was, following one woman and wishing he could keep watching another. It wasn't that Aeris wasn't a pretty girl. There was simply something defeated about her. However, Reno had to admit, he was interested in her, for only one reason.

"She never fights with me."

Even now, when the air was clean, save his cigarette smoke, Reno shuddered. What had Sephiroth meant? Why was he involved? Aeris had to know. She seemed to know more about this situation than anyone else. His last conversation with Tseng clinched everything. He'd asked Tseng why he'd told Aeris his name before they'd met. Tseng responded that he hadn't.

Tseng wouldn't lie about something like that, and it WOULD have been out of his character.

Then how, in the name of anything holy, had she known his name without asking? He remembered, walking into the church and smelling the flowers. She stood up and smiled at him. "Hello, Reno." When he asked her how she knew, she'd only responded that she'd been told.

Who told her?

Reno picked up his pace, though he didn't know why. It was irritating him, this whole ordeal. The first time, in the President's office was bearable, then the old man at the temple, lastly in the Gold Saucer, each time was closer, more invasive, and he didn't know why. Tonight, Reno would get some answers.

She interrupted his thoughts, as if she could read them, by stepping onto his path. He hadn't even noticed that she'd stopped. "I wondered when you'd get here," she said quietly.

"You were waiting for me?" He started, spitting the cigarette to the ground and smashing it with his boot.

She winced. "Don't do that. The Planet doesn't like it." Turning away, she spoke over her shoulder. "We're almost there."

Reno snorted to her first comment and almost lit another one up to spite her. Instead he looked to the woods and then back at the flower girl. "And where is it exactly that you are supposed to be going?"

"A place no one knows about, but me. And one other. I've been feeling it pull me there for a long time now. I'm supposed to go there." Her brow furrowed delicately, and Reno thought he heard her add under her breath, _to die._

Reno didn't understand the idea of "going quietly into that sweet night". In fact, Reno was rather proud of the fact that he clung to his life with the tenacity of, well, of a Turk. "Well that's just WONDERFULLY vague of you. Do you know that? How about you sit your ass down and explain this to me?"

"We can't stop--" she began, but halted when Reno grabbed her wrist. Aeris looked down at his hand, then sighed in annoyance. "We don't have much time. I don't know what I can explain that will make you understand, Reno. And no," she finally met his eyes, "I'm not in any particular hurry to die. It's just...time. It's necessary." There was grim determination behind her words, resolve mixed with fear and resignation.

"Make the time." Reno hissed. "I'm entitled to some answers." He tossed her wrist down, the resignation grated him. Lighting a cigarette, Reno glared at her. "Fine, you can walk and talk."

She looked a little relieved as she started walking again. "Ask your questions, then, but don't be mad at me if you don't like the answers."

"As if you'd give a shit if I was." He snapped, though started walking beside her. "What's going on? I get you, I understand what's happening with Sephiroth. Maybe I get a little bit what you are throwing your life away for, but in ALL this shit. Why me?" He felt the hairs lift up on the back of his neck as he talked. Something about this whole situation frightened him.

She flushed at the mention of Sephiroth, he noticed with no little disgust, but at his last question, she came up short and stared at him. "Why...you?" She looked almost hurt for some strange reason. "You want to know why Sephiroth is so interested in you? Ask HIM. I suppose it's because you fight him when no one else does. I don't, because to tell the truth, it wouldn't matter if I did. You'd feel the same way if you were in my position. We're a lot alike, Reno, just with different destinies."

"You and I are nothing alike. And Sephiroth refuses to say anything because it isn't really him anymore. He's just a puppet, and Jenova would love to kill me for reasons totally unknown to myself. I happen to find that irritating, you understand?" He shoved his hands in his pockets, unable to shake the feeling of being watched. "I don't believe in destiny."

"She wants you dead for the same reasons she wants to kill me," Aeris said. "Because you're a threat to her. You have powerful ancestors, like mine, and she hates them all." They walked in silence for a while, Aeris somehow picking out a path from the dense trees and undergrowth. "You know," she said at length, not looking at him, "He's not completely gone."

"Gone enough." Reno responded. Reno looked down at her. Did she actually enjoy the attention from that thing? He preferred not to know the answer to that, he shuddered none the less. "When something affects your own personal goals, that's gone enough to me."

As if her words brought it into being, the stench of Jenova made Reno gag and double over as a wave of nausea hit him. When he looked up, he saw Aeris moving toward a familiar figure in black and silver. He stood on a narrow path that led from the forest to a twisted, organic structure, with clear blue water all around. Sephiroth smiled at Reno, barely seeming to notice the girl who went willingly to his open arms. "My cousin! What an unexpected delight."

"My own personal stalker! What a rather expected pain in my ass." Then he realized what Aeris was doing. "Hello! Flowerchild? That would be the WRONG way. Living and breathing is in the opposite direction."

She hesitated for only a moment, glancing back at him, then she closed her eyes and turned away. Her arms wound around Sephiroth's waist, a gesture frighteningly like a lover's. Only this lover was crying; Reno realized she knew exactly what she was doing. Well, screw her. Or rather, let Sephiroth. Reno had had enough of stupid, crazy people. Really.

Sephiroth, meanwhile, looked amused. He raised a brow at Aeris, then looked back at Reno and laughed. "If only you could see your face, little cousin. I almost wish I could combine the two of you into one person."

"I bet you would just get a real kick out of that." He snapped, agitated. Reno's hand twitched at the gun on his hip, but he knew even unloading a clip would do little to Sephiroth. And something told him hitting Aeris was a bad idea. "Aeris-" he tried again "-listen to me. Right now the sweet understanding bullshit needs to drop. You can't even harbor the idea that he has any good intentions."

Her hands fisted in the leather of Sephiroth's coat, then released when he pushed her aside. Sephiroth ignored her startled whimper and strode over to where Reno stood. "Good intentions? Hardly. Though it's been amusing to watch her try to 'find my good side', you know." As quickly as that, Aeris was dismissed from his notice, and Reno captured all of his attention. "Now, you, on the other hand...I'd almost change for you, little cousin."

"Aww am I supposed to believe that? How fucking sweet." Reno slid back slightly, taking out his magrod and flicking it on. He could smell Sephiroth again. Even though what was left of him was growing gaunt. Bags of a deep purple shade hung under his eyes. Only Jenova was keeping him going. Reno wondered how long it would take before she made herself heard.

"I'm disappointed, Reno," Sephiroth smiled. "After all I've offered, you still push me away. And yet...you wouldn't have pushed me away the last time I saw you, not if Mother hadn't shown herself." He stepped closer.

Beyond them, Aeris listened to the exchange, her face showing first betrayal and then defiance. She seemed to come to some decision, whirling about and stalking across the bridge and into the structure in the center of the lake.

Sephiroth's eye twitched, and the scent of Jenova grew stronger. Reno could hear her hissing something underneath their thoughts, urging Sephiroth to follow Aeris. They struggled for dominance, inches away from Reno's face.

God that smell was gagging, it came and went in waves as Sephiroth tried to overcome the parasite that owned him. Reno snarled, backpedaling. Then a stray thought hit him. Maybe he was supposed to be here, maybe Aeris needed more time, time she would have given away to Sephiroth. There was a reason she couldn't stand up to Jenova. Reno didn't understand it though.

Sephiroth staggered forward without warning, grasping at Reno's arms to keep from falling. "N-no," he growled to the being within him, "I am in control here!" He didn't sound like even he believed it. "Not you!"

Pity was something he didn't want to feel for Sephiroth. It warred with something deep inside of him to feel sorry for what he had become. Weak, snarling at himself like a child demanding of a cruel parent. He couldn't feel any other way though. Even though his skin crawled, he let the other man steady himself, helped him up. He didn't risk a look at the flower girl. Right now he had the bull by the horns so to speak.

Aeris had disappeared into the building by the time Sephiroth finally regained his composure. Some flash of his old self, the General, flickered behind the haggard expression he now wore. "R...Reno," he gasped, and for once, there was almost nothing of Jenova in his voice, "Gods." He laughed a little, a rueful, wheezing noise. "You're right. You were right, the thoughts you had last time I saw you. I'm...dead. Ever since SHE..." His words choked off.

GO, the voice of Jenova commanded, cutting across their thoughts, SHE ESCAPES FROM US!

Sephiroth grimaced and gripped Reno's arms tighter. "I...am losing. I will kill her, Reno." He shook his head, the silver hair glinting in the blue light. "I don't w-want to."

"You have to give her more time." Reno urged, dropping the mag rod. "You have to. Take just five more minutes, man. Then you will win, she's ready to die. She always has been."

"I--hah--I know." Sephiroth sank to one knee, unable to stand and fight Jenova's furious battering at one time. He lifted his head to catch Reno's gaze and hold it. Mako eyes met mako eyes, flaring and mirroring each other's struggle. "When...when she...takes over--run, Reno." His mouth quirked up in a pained smile. "I w--would rather not...kill two p-people who remember...m-me."

"You aren't killing anyone. It isn't you." Reno shouldn't be comforting him. Sephiroth was right, Reno should be running. He should be terrified. Oddly enough, he wasn't. "I can't die today anyway, I have too much to do tomorrow."

_ENOUGH!_ Jenova screeched, and somehow, both men knew it was over. Whatever Aeris had needed for time, they'd bought. Sephiroth gave one final, regretful laugh, then pushed Reno away with the last of his strength. By the time Reno regained his feet, Sephiroth--or rather, his body, for absolutely nothing remained of the man now--had already whirled and was striding toward the building at the center of the lake, sword drawn. Jenova's piano-wire voice rang in Reno's mind even as Sephiroth's form grew smaller in the distance. _If you have ruined everything, little dirty creature, I will reserve a special punishment for you._

Reno stood slowly, half afraid that Jenova would realize she was too late and rush up the moment he turned his back. He looked down at the mag rod in the dirt and sighed heavily. It was over; something terrible had just been averted. But that didn't mean they were out of the woods yet. Reno bent down and picked up his nightstick. He thought, though not to himself. _I'm not ready to die, not after all of this, not to you._

He knew AVALANCHE would be here soon, the Turks on their heels. They weren't going to save the flowergirl. But what needed to happen had happened anyway. "Never did answer my fucking questions, Aeris…" He said, this time he knew no one would hear him.


End file.
